


City Of New Beginnings

by IsaiaPola



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Recovered Memories, Romance, Two Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola
Summary: The ginger was looking at him in a questioning way. She was shooking her head as she began talking. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”You could literally see the hope growing in Jaces eyes. For a brief moment he really thought he could have Clary back. But this couldn’t be possible. The angles made sure of that, they took her away from him. So he shook his head in response. “No...I don’t think so-”Before Jace could finish his sentence Clary interrupted him “No I do...I definitely do.”, she paused as she looked him deep in the eyes.





	City Of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years, it might not be as good as I want it to be, but I just needed to get this out of my system.  
> I'm currently working on the second chapter, I'll do my best to post is ASAP.
> 
> Also english is my thrid language so please excuse the mistakes. 
> 
> Love  
> Issi

Chapter 1.

A whole year without Clary was almost unbearable. Every single one suffered Luke, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon but most of all Jace. It should get easier the more times passes by and sometimes it almost seemed like it would. The friends tried to live their lives as the time went by. One should think that the sacrifice Clary made would make the world a better place now. And for some part she made it. Clary saved the world form Jonathan but at what price? Was it really worth it?

Alec and Magnus had found their way of dealing with the loss of Clary. Alec got promoted and they both moved to Idris after their wedding. With their wedding they opened the eyes of a lot of shadowhunters and relationships between downworlders and shadowhunters became more acceptable over the year. They literally set a milestone. The newly wed couple even adopted a little child. It was an orphan that was brought to Idris one day. A little girl that had just lost its parents. The girl was half shadwohunter half warlock. Alec had brought the little girl home one day. From that day on Magnus was in love with her. To honor their lost friend they even named the girl Clarissa. The three were on their way to become a happy family.

Isabelle followed Alecs example and made her relationship with Simon official. To the surprise of Simon and Izzy their relationship lasted. It seems that they just had bad luck with their former partners. The couple was just meant to be. Before Alec left the New York institute he made Isabelle head of the institute. Even though Isabelle didn’t think she was fit for the job, she managed just well. Now downworlders were allowed to train and fight side by side with the shadowhunters. Simon got a job at the institute so he could spend more time with Izzy and do something good after the sacrifice Clary made. It didn’t take long ‘till Izzy moved in with Simon. They didn’t see a point for waiting any longer since the couple was doing really well.

As for Luke. He also moved to Idris. He took a job as a teacher and mentor for young shadowhunters. A dream became true. After all those years as a werewolf he couldn’t even dream of being a shadowhunter ever again. Even though he moved to Irdis his relationship with Maryse continued. The distance made it hard sometimes, but they managed to do it. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone seem to have moved on with their lives, everyone but Jace. No matter how often he would say he was fine, he was still thinking about Clary. His love was too strong to just forget about her or even move on with his life. He just couldn’t stop visiting her secretly. He didn’t care what his friend and family told him or even what the angles thought about it. Jace just knew that he and Clary were soulmates and that they were meant to be together. Nothing in the world could change that. 

Jace understood very well why everyone else tried to move on. How could he not? But as understanding he was about his friends, they also had to understand that he couldn’t just move on. That’s why he still visited every art gallery Clary attended to. He didn’t know much about art, but if that was the only way to see Clary he would do it. Although he visited Clary he made sure to always had his invisibility rune activated. 

But for some reason the rune didn’t work one day he went to the art gallery. Could that be the will of the angles or did he simply do something wrong? Did the angles finally get that they were wrong with their decision to rob Clary of all the knowledge about the shadowwold? 

Jace remembered as he attended the art gallery as always. But this time it was different. When Clary looked his way she could see him. Normally Jace would just stay in the corner and watch Clary for hours till he finally went home. Jace had to admit Clarys new hair looked awful, but it was still his Clary no matter what. Right after Jace noticed that Clary saw him he found his way out of the building. But Clary didn’t give up. She followed him out of the gallery into the streets.  
„Hey!“, Clary was right behind Jace.

But he didn’t answer of even bothered to stop.

„Hey! I‘m talking to you.“, Clary didn’t let go. This time Jace stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finally turning around.

Clary came closer. Now there were facing each other. Jace tried to not get his hopes up too much. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping that Clary might remember him.

The ginger was looking at him in a questioning way. She was shooking her head as she began talking. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

You could literally see the hope growing in Jaces eyes. For a brief moment he really thought he could have Clary back. But this couldn’t be possible. The angles made sure of that, they took her away from him. So he shook his head in response. “No...I don’t think so-” 

Before Jace could finish his sentence Clary interrupted him “No I do...I definitely do.”, she paused as she looked him deep in the eyes. “You’re Jace, right?”

Once again hope started building up inside him. A little smirk appeared on his lips as he nodded. “Yeah...I’m Jace.” 

Clary smiled brightly before continue talking. “I’m Clary.”

The two were just standing there for a few minutes, just looking into each others eyes. Both seemed very happy even though Clary didn’t exactly know why she suddenly was so happy. The ginger finally broke the silence as her hand moved to Jaces neck, resting on his rune. 

“What are these tattoos?”

After this night everything seemed to change, in a better way. Clary and Jace started meeting each other secretly, for now. Isabelle would kill him if she found out about their meetings. That’s why they had to keep it a secret for the time being. Hopefully not long because it was killing Jace to lie to everyone he cared about.

Jace would sneak out every single night to meet with Clary. They would spend several hours just talking. Sometimes he’d even stay the night. But that was very risky. Even though he was the only one of his friends still living in the institute Isabelle was there very early in the mornings. Which made it extra hard to sneak into the building in the morning hours.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Simon and Jace were patrolling the streets. There was no point in patrolling actually since Jonathan was dead. The downworlders were living in peace as they never did before. The whole patrolling was mostly so they didn’t get board and sitting around in the institute. Normally Jace would agree because it was a good time killer, but as for now. He just wanted the day to end so he could go back to Clary. 

“Hey, everything okay?”, Simon was walking beside Jace. The two would normally patrol in silence. Jace didn’t enjoy Simons company too much but Isabelle insisted on taking the vampire with him.  
„Everything‘s fine.“ Jace didn’t even bother looking at the vampire.

Simon squeezed his eyes together. He wasn’t buying it. Since a few weeks Jace keeps saying that he’s fine. Neither Simon nor Isabelle believed him. Little did they know that Jace was telling the truth. 

„You know you can talk about it. I know how you feel about Clary.“ Simon tried again. 

„I said everythings fine.“ you could hear the anger in Jaces voice. He really just wanted the vampire to shut up. 

Simon put his hands up in defense. But at least he finally stopped. Even Simon knew when to stop. The vampire really tried to be a friend for Jace. Since Alec moved to Idris Jace didn’t really have someone to talk to. Yes he had Izzy but everyone knew it wasn’t the same. There was even a time when Simon thought he made progess, but every time he thought him and Jace were on a good way the blonde proved him different.

So they continued patrolling in silence. The streets were empty, nothing unusual today. Also their shift came to an end. Jace and Simon were on their way back to the institute. They were just a few blocks away now. 

Little did they know they were wrong. Just before they hit the institute they heard someone cry out in pain. It was a young womans voice. They immediately stopped. Jaces hand wondered to his sword as Simon let his vampire fangs come out. 

Moments later they heard another painful cry. This time both knew who the person was. Simon tried to meet with Jaces eyes. But there was no stopping for Jace, he took off. Running as fast as he could.

„Jace! Wait!“, there was no use. Jace couldn’t hear Simon anymore „Come on.“, the vampire said to himself as he followed the shadowhunter.

Soon they found the crime scene. But to their surprise it wasn’t a demon attacking. It was a vampire. His hands and mouth were already covered in blood. Simon looked on the ground where its victim was lying. Simon stopped right there. He couldn’t move or say something as he saw his best friend lying there, with a big bite mark on her neck. 

„C..Clary.“, he barely whispered.

He still couldn’t move. The fact that a vampire went rough and attacked someone was shocking enough. But seeing that he attacked Clary was an even bigger shock to Simon. He hadn’t seen his best friend in over a year now. Simon sure didn’t expect to meet her ever again, needless to say he didn’t expect it to be like this.

„Clary!“, Jace ran off to Clary. The vampire tried to block his way. But Jace simply hit him and pushed the vampire to the ground. There was nothing that could stop Jace now. 

„Jace.“, Clary was in pain. She was pressing against the fresh wound. Her hand was already covered in blood. Clary was in great pain. 

„Are you okay?“, Jace looked hopelessly at his love. It pained him to see Clary like this. So vulnerable and helpless. 

Clary nodded. Even with this pain she managed to keep her cool. She didn’t want Jace to worry so much about her. 

Simon seemed to finally gain control over his body again. He wanted to join Jace, but the vampire manged to get up again. Without much effort though. Simon finished him off and put him in handcuffs. 

„By the order of the clave, you are under arrest for attacking a mundane.“, Simon pushed the vampire back in the ground roughly. 

„For attacking a shadowhunter.“, Jace corrected his friend. Clary was a shadowhunter not a mundane.

Simon didn’t bother talking back to Jace this time. There were more important matters as of right now. He gave the vampire a dead glare before finally walking to the others.

„How...how...Jace...why does she know who you are?“, Simon was speechless. How was this even possible? Clary was supposed to forget everything. So how did she know who Jace was?

„Jace give me your stelle.“, Clary and Jace ignored Simon. Jace nodded as he pulled out his stelle, handing it to Clary.

Confusion grew even bigger on Simons face now. Clary knew what a stelle was? Was this just a dream of his? Simon watched the ginger as she pulled her hair back. On the left side of her neck was a rune. A rune? 

„How...“, Simon couldn’t believe his eyes. Clary had a rune on her neck, just like the one she had before she lost her memories. 

The ginger took the stelle and waved it above the rune. The healing started immediately and the pain was no more. She let out a reliefed breath and finally hugged Jace. He gave her a brief peck on the cheek before helping her up.

„Can someone explain to me what just happened? Why does Clary know who you are Jace? She has a rune on her neck and she just used your stelle. This...this is impossible. She forgot everything.“, the attention finally was on Simon. 

There was no way they could lie to Simon now. Clary sure didn’t plan on telling him like this, but now there was no going back now. 

„Simon look.“, Clary let go of Jace and began walking towards her best friend. „I remember.“ 

Simon widened his eyes. Without hesitation he opened his arms and took Clary in. If his heart could still beat it would probably explode right now. The join he felt now was unbelievable, he couldn’t believe he had his best friend back. The fact that Clary had her memories back made no sense, but in a world full of vampire and warlocks nothing really made sense anymore. 

The vampire had his best friend back. That was all that mattered, he didn’t care why or how only that he got her back. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

„Okay Clary, tell us everything.“, Izzy was facing Clary with crossed arms.

The boys brought Clary back to the institute with them. The time finally came where Clary had to come back home. Clary had waited with her explanation as for how her memories came back. She didn’t want to keep telling the story over and over again, even though it was kind of romantic that Jace was the reason that her memories came flying back. 

Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon were in Izzys office. Clary and Jace were sitting on the sofa as Izzy and Simon were standing across from them. 

„It all started when Jace came to the art gallery a few weeks ago. I saw him and he looked too familiar so I followed him. I didn‘t remember back then, all I knew was that his name was Jace.“, the ginger explained.

Simon and Izzy kept listening tightly. As expected the couple was taken by surprise. No one every expected that Clary would be able to remember anything ever again. They thought Clary was gone for good. 

„We started to see each other every night and somehow my memories started to come back. I can‘t explain why or even how. I think a week or two later I remembered everything.“, Clary glared at Jace who took her hand in his.

He smiled brightly, he was beyond happy. „Maybe the angles forgave me.“, the ginger whispered. 

Izzy and Simon both nodded in sync. Still trying to process everything. It was surreal. „Your runes.“, Izzy spoke. 

Clary lifted her arm up, giving Izzy the chance to get a closer look. „They came back. Izzy, I really have no idea how it happened. But my memories are back, I‘m back.“, now Clary was looking straight at her best friend. 

Izzy wiped away a few tears before saying, “I missed you.”, with that she walked towards the ginger, opening her arms. Clary got up and met Izzy halfway. They stayed like this for a good few minutes, both crying and sobbing. 

All the feelings Isabelle was repressing the last months came crawling up. She always tried to be the strong woman she was taught to be, but losing her best friend was really hard. For the most part she did a good job at not showing her feelings. But now seeing Clary she just couldn’t hold back anymore. 

It was a miracle. Not even in their wildest dream they could have imagined that Clary would be able to remember them again let alone get her runes back. But it was reality now. Jace kept saying it was the will of the angles. They realized that they made a tremendous mistake by robbing Clary like this. 

Izzy broke the hug but still remained in the position. Her hand moved to Clarys cheek and stayed there. „I missed you too.“, Clary cleared her throat.

„I have to call Alec and the others. I‘m sure they want to see for themselves.“, Izzy finally broke the hug. 

The moment Izzy left Clarys side Jace pulled up and took her place. Jace would never leave Clarys side again, that was for sure. And this time nothing could change that, not his friends, not his family, not even the angles would stop him form being by Clarys side. 

„How about tomorrow, Izzy? Let her get some rest. I‘m sure Simon can give you a report about earlier tonight.“, Jace asked. Izzy nodded and dismissed the couple. 

Clary and Jace were on their way to Jaces room. The soon as they got there Clary instantly hit the bed. She moaned in satisfaction she was finally home. Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m home.”, Clary barely whispered. After getting her memories back it took all of her willpower to not just walk back into the institute. 

Even when she didn’t had her memories back she always knew that something was missing, but back then she didn’t know what it was. Now it all made sense. The angles took her memories, but they couldn’t take her heart and no matter what her heart always belonged here. With all her friends and family. 

„Will you join me?“, Clary sat up and looked at her love. Jace nodded as he got rid of his shoes. He sat down besides Clary, taking her hand in his. 

„Clary, why were you out at night? And why were you so close to the institute? You could‘ve gotten killed.“, he wasn’t mad. He was concerned that something might happen to her. Jace knew that Clary was very able to protect herself, but she didn’t have any weapons or even her stelle. It could’ve escalated really quickly. 

„I couldn‘t wait to see you and to be honest I wanted to go home. I couldn‘t wait another day, but I didn‘t want to go without you knowing. So I waited close by ‚till you were back.“

Jace nodded. He understood why Clary did it, the institute was her home after all. It wasn’t fair of him to keep that from her.

„At least you‘re safe now.“, Jace still sounded concerned.

Clary didn’t like it at all. She wasn’t a baby, Jace knew that. Since she had lost her memories Jace was always babying her. As if he forgot that Clary was also a shadowhunter or that she was the one who defeated Jonathan. 

Clary bit her bottom lip as she turned to Jace. She pushed him down so she could straddle him. Clary gave him a seductive grin before saying „You know I can take care of myself.“, before Jace could protest she locked her lips with his. 

Enough talking for today. Clary wanted to celebrate that she’s finally back home. One lead to another and the couple ended up spending almost the whole night making love to each other. Clary wanted Jace, she needed Jace so badly and she knew he felt the same way. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

„I can‘t believe it! Clary!“, Luke came through a portal the next morning. As soon as he got Izzys message he couldn’t wait another second. He had to see his daughter. 

„Luke!“, Clary jumped into the mans arms. 

Luke lifter her up and hugged her tightly. Join was all over their faces. Luke couldn’t imagine in his wildest dreams that he would be able to hold his daughter ever again. He gave her one last hug before finally letting go of her. 

“Luke are you crying?”, Clary asked with a smirk on her face.

The former werewolf shook his head. “What? No!”, he was definitely lying. 

„How? I thought your memories were gone for good. I thought you were a Mundane now.“, Luke tried to change the subject. 

Clary shrugged. She didn’t have an answer. There was only one thing she was sure of, Jace was the reason her memories came back. But other than that she had no answers. Until the angles decide to talk to Clary again it will remain a secret.

„Biscuit!“ 

The ginger turned around, finding her good friend Magnus. “Magnus!”, Clary said full of happiness. She began walking towards the warlock. Magnus opened her arms and welcomed the young woman.

Izzy had to tell her brother and brother in law about Clarys return. Like Luke they wanted to see for themselves. So Magnus made a portal to see Clary as soon as possible. Just like the rest Alec and Magnus wanted to know how it was possible that Clary got her memories back. This mystery was still unsolved.

„You look good. We‘ve missed you so much.“, Magnus said as he let go of the girl. 

„I‘ve missed you too.“, Clary could feel the tears building up. „Where is Alec?“, the ginger looked around. 

Before someone could answer the portal activated again and the handsome man came threw.  
„Sorry we’re so late. I had to catch this little angel.“, Alec had a little girl in his arms. He smiled brightly as his eyes met Clarys.

The surprise was written all over her face. Alec had a little girl in his arms. It wasn’t what Clary was thinking, was it?  
“Alec!”, without hesitation she walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. 

Even though Clary and Alec were never the closest friends he was still a part of her family.  
„And who‘s this little girl?“, Clary smiled at the little girl. She couldn’t be older than 3 maybe 4. 

Alec looked at his daughter as she smiled proudly. He couldn’t believe that he would ever introduce Clary to his daughter. The person she got her name from. 

„This Clary is Clarissa. Our daughter, Magnus and I adopted her a while ago.“, the pride was written all over Alecs face.  
Clarys eyes widened in pure excitement. Alec and Magnus had a daughter! And if that wasn’t enough they named her after Clary. It filled Clary with honor. 

„We named her after the greatest shadowhunter who put everyone before herself.“, Magnus rested his hand on Clarys shoulder as he have her his iconic wink. 

She couldn’t stop the tears now, they were tears of join. So much had happened in the time she was gone, so many things she missed. 

„Hello Clarissa! I‘m Clary.“, she walked towards the little girl and introduced herself to her. Clarissa gave Clary a warm smile. „It‘s so very nice to meet you.“, Clary bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the tears. 

As beautiful the reunion were, reality hit them quickly. Izzy had to run an institute and Alec had to go back as well. But before that Alec had an announcement to make. He gathered the whole institute, officially announcing that Clary is back as a shadowhunter, effective immediately.

The downside was that now everyone had questions and wanted to know how Clary got her memories back. But Izzy made sure that no one was annoying Clary. As for the question why Clary got her memories back, even several weeks later there was no answer to it. But that slowly became secondary for Clary, she had other problems to face in the near future. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cary was restless. She was sitting in Izzys office. She lend it to her for the day. Magnus visited the young shadowhunter because she was having problems with her health. Since Clary was back she didn’t go on too many missions and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Not a single demon attack or other incidence of that sort. 

Minutes later the door finally opened and Magnus stepped inside. He went to sit across Clary. He looked serious. 

„Magnus please tell me you have an answer.“, Clary was concerned.  
She didn’t know what was wrong with her. The last few days she was complained about morning sickness and she even threw up a few times.

„My sweet sweet Clarissa. You really don‘t have a clue what is happening?“, the warlock was playing with his fingers.

Clary threw her arm in the air. „Why would I ask for help if I knew what was up with me?“

„Biscuit listen to me. You are having morning sickness and you throw up. Did you notice that you‘re period stopped?“, Magnus didn’t need to be a warlock to find the answer to Clarys problems. It was obvious. Magnus thought it was kind of funny that Clary didn’t already noticed herself.

Clary couldn’t believe what Magnus was implying. It wasn’t possible. “No, no, it’s not possible. I’ve created a birth control rune. I can’t..”, she stopped her sentence as she lifted up her shirt. 

The young shadowhunter wanted to show Magnus her rune, but it was gone. Her eyes widened. “My rune is gone.”, Clary was in shock. 

Was that the price? The price she had to pay to be a shadowhunter again? The angles took her own runes from her. So she got her memories back and her old life, but not her runes. Was that really the angles ways of giving her a second chance? At least they could’ve told her that she didn’t have her own runes anymore.

„My rune is gone. How could I not notice?“, she looked up to face Magnus who was giving her a helpless look.

„I guess little Clarissa will have a friend in the near future.“, the warlock commented. 

Her world was turning upside down. Pregnant? That was definitely not the way Clary imagined it to be. It was no secret to her that she wanted to have kids with Jace, one day. But that day was certainly not in the near future. 

„Please don‘t tell anyone.“, Clary was about to panic. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

She wanted a child and she wanted to have it with Jace. That was her dream, her and Jace becoming a family. But she never really got the chance to talk about the future with Jace. She doesn’t know if that’s what he wanted. Was she even ready to become a mother? 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks to Izzy Clary didn’t have to go back to work again. She went to Jaces and her room and laid in bed. Jace was still out on a mission with Simon. Clary didn’t want him to know that something was up otherwise he would’ve been already back. 

Later that day Jace finally came home. He was tired and powerless, the day was really exhausting. He and Simon had a little fight with a demon and now Jaces body is covered in green blood like stuff. 

„Clary, why are you already here?“, Jace looked at Clary.

He sat down next to his love, already concerned about her. It still was pretty early and for Clary to be home already must mean that something was up.

„Jace you look-“

„I‘m fine. It was a bug demon. We killed it. But why are you already here? Is everything okay?“

Clary nodded but immediately shook her head. She didn’t know if she was alright. She wasn’t hurt or anything. But her feelings were out of place. 

„I had an appointment with Magnus today. He checked on me because of my morning sickness.“, Clary looked away. She was too afraid of the reaction Jace might have as soon as she tells him about the pregnancy. 

What if Jace didn’t want a child? After all they never talked about it. Yes they were in love and he always told Clary that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he never mentioned kids. What if everything that happened to him with Valentine was enough to make Jace not wanting to have kids of his own. 

„Clary please, I‘m worried about you. What is wrong?“, Jace scooped closer to Clary and took her hand. 

„You can tell me everything. I love you, Clary.“ 

Clary took a deep breath, channeling all her strength. Her tears were already on their way again. Jace saw the tears in his lovers eyes. His free hand moved to Clary cheek, slowly stroking it. 

„I‘m pregnant, Jace.“, Clary closed her eyes. She was too afraid of Jaces reaction. If he didn’t like what he just heard, Clary sure didn’t want to see his expression. 

„You...you are pregnant….with my child?“, Jaces mouth dropped open. His voice sounded joyful. That was the moment Clary slowly opened her eyes again, facing Jace. 

„Of course it‘s your child, idiot!“, Clary hit Jace hard. What kind of question was that?

The couple fell silent. Jace was looking Clary into the eyes. But still Clary was unsure of how exactly to read his expression. Was he happy about it? He sounded happy, at least that’s what Clary thought. 

„Is that okay?“, the young woman asked careful.

„Is that okay? Clary are you kidding me? This is awesome! We are going to be parents. I‘m having a child with the love of my life.“, Jace almost jumped in the air while saying this. 

„I mean...if you want to-“, Jace was cut off by Clary. She kissed him so he couldn’t even dare to finish this thought. 

„Don‘t even think about it. I want this. Jace, this is all I‘ve ever wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I really hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it or even if you didn't like it you can leave a commend. I'm happy about every feedback I can get.
> 
> My tumblr: https://isaia-baka.tumblr.com/


End file.
